1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated structure of the microlens and the aperture using in optical devices, and more particularly, to a precisely self-alignment manufacturing method of the microlens and the aperture with the backside exposure process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the optical access or optical measurement equipments, the alignment issue between the microlens and the aperture always causes the difficulty of manufacture. Moreover, the efficiency of these equipments is also diminished by the misalignment between the microlens and the aperture.
There are several manufacturing method of the microlens and the aperture using in the conventional optical devices. The method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,522 is that the Aperture/Probe and the solid immersion lens (SIL) are separately manufactured on two substrates, and then the combination technology is utilized to connect two substrates and finish the device. With this method, a misalignment is probably produced, and the procedure is very complex with high manufacture cost and technology threshold. Besides, this method cannot finish the whole structure in a continuous process.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,721,262 disclosed the manufacturing method of the aperture. The aperture is defined by the high-resolution equipments, such as Electro Beam or Focus Ion Beam, and then SIL is connected to the aperture with adhesive. This method also probably produces misalignment in the connection procedure, and the equipment for forming apertures is expensive. The manufacture threshold is high.
The manufacturing method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,359 is that the integrated structure of the probe and SIL is micro-manufactured with batch type, and a continuous process, not the combining process, accomplishes the integration of the probe and SIL. But the probe and SIL in this method are defined in two different steps, so this method also has the problem of misalignment.
The method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,220 is that the aperture is directly formed on the bottom of SIL. But the aperture and SIL in this method are separately defined in different steps, so this method also has the problem of misalignment. Beside, there is no manufacturing method of SIL disclosed in this document.
Hence, the present invention utilized the self-alignment technology to integrate the microlens and the aperture to overcome the problem of misalignment produced in the manufacturing procedure.